User talk:Silverix
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 18:39, June 10, 2012 Regarding Closed Discussions Hello, I'm Sunxia, one of the members of the Policy & Standards Committee here along with Godisme!! First of all welcome to Bleach Wiki!! Second, this issue at hand!! As you know, Bleach is a very popular series and many fans have different opinions and such which initially meant that a number of years ago, our articles were polluted with not facts but fans opinions on what they considered facts of the series!! Thus we ended up with people edit warring over who Ichigo was in love with Rukia or Orihime when he's never said anything in favor of either one of those!! Other such nonsense were in articles as well and they started looking highly unprofessional!! The decision was made to create our Policies to make our articles much more professional and factual so I would like you to read them!! As it stands we only enter information that is factual and proven in the series!! It may be that Ichigo has regained his Hollow powers but sadly, "maybe"s are not enough to be placed in a factual setting as we have not seen anything to confirm such information!! Also, you declared Ichigo to be half-hollow which he isn't, he is half-human and half-Shinigami; in releasing his Shinigami powers, he developed an inner Hollow due to the method he used and his failure to gain his powers in the allotted time!! When we first see Ichigo as a Shinigami at the beginning of the series, after first stabbed by Rukia, he does not have this inner Hollow!! He has regained Shinigami powers, but by a different method again so we cannot speculate about them until we see them!! Part of our role as members of the P&S Committee is to stop counter productive edit warring, ensure the policies are enforced and to close counter productive discussions that are leading to argumentative atmospheres!! That argument was going in circles and that's why it was closed!! Godisme explained why the information was not going into the article, because it is speculation, which you refused to accept, going in circles, so he closed the discussion!! You must understand we have had those sort of discussions before where people demand their opinions be inserted into the articles without referenced proof and have ended up with insults being flung just because they get their nose disjointed by being told the rules time and again!! These days it is our role to stop that before it happens!! Your comment about community consensus is unfair, this is an encyclopedia of factual information, opinions don't belong on articles otherwise this would have a lot of unrelated junk in them; eg- A million people could insist Orihime is a Vasto Lordes, that doesn't mean that in Kubo's world she is, there has to be proof, that is what this sight is based on as it's a database for Bleach facts and I hope you understand that!! :Your points here are completely moot!! This is not a religion based on a God who might or might not exist, this is a database about a fictional story!! Yes, there maybe things that have yet been unexplained that fans come to their own conclusions about, but that doesn't mean they should be included in the database!! And yes actually, there is proof that the hollow and Tensa Zangetsu merged and this was the Hollows last appearance thus far in the series!! Your single reference of Kugo saying "I have some Hollow in me too" does not stand up as proof and thus will not be added in the article!! Too can mean "I have Hollow powers along with my Shinigami powers" as well so no its a statement that does not, even a little bit, prove that Ichigo definitely has his inner Hollow again!! As I said, he may very well do but it won't be added unless it is stated or shown, without a doubt, that he does!! :We do not work by a belief system here, you have no substantial proof, beyond a few words said in the heat of battle and by a character who was known to lie and yet did not even state Ichigo had regained his inner hollow!! Also, I never said you name-called, so don't say I did!! What I said was that discussions that go in circles are closed because they are moot and redundant and counter productive and can lead to name calling!! You have no proof of your argument, at all, and were told thus, it wouldn't be added to the article, however you continued a moot topic which means a counter productive atmosphere, thus it was closed!! Face it, last time the hollow was seen, he merged with Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo's powers have not appeared the same since and he has not used Visored abilities since!! This is not a religion, it is a world that is controlled by Kubo and this Wiki goes by only what he writes as canon, it is not a matter of belief, that point is completely moot!! :There is no definitive proof that he still has hollow powers, until such time as we are presented with proof that those abilities were restored as well then we cant assume. An ambiguous statement made by kugo is enough to go on especially considering his own powers need explaining that was never rectified as well as the statement can be taken to mean many things depending on how one chooses to interpret it. I would also have to agree with SunXia here, im not sure what your getting at but this is a site dedicated to compiling information based on Bleach. This isnt a religious site or anything based on beliefs or a belief system. The content here is based entirely on the fictional world created by Tite Kubo. The site isnt really concerned with philosophical content or otherwise, solely facts. We also are not in the practice of keeping a topic open just for rants or otherwise. Talk on a articles page is to be only about content related to the article, if their is no reason for the topic to remain open is closed. Consensus is not a the primary form of addressing such things on this site. This is primarily because the community here is not that committed to addressing anything by consensus (except in very small numbers that make such a concept pointless) to the point that average users on the site rarely participate in such actions. Thus the site doesn't operate on that concept on majority of issues. Having said that no site operates exactly the same and it would be best except that and follow the rules as they work accordingly. The policies of the site are created with the point of keeping out speculation of any kind. If it cannot be supported by the content then its not used in the sites articles. Also no one claims to be always right here but all common users have a great knowledge of Bleach and have made it a point to not be opinionated when placing content but being as objective as possible by simply relaying the content presented. Also your interpretation of wiki's having less errors then traditional encyclopedia's because a community contributes to it holds no water, in real life college's it is discouraged if not almost forbidden to use wikipedia as a source for content, primarily because of how it doesnt have acceptable references or a community dedicated toward consistent and factual information, cause anyone can say what they want regardless of fact. As far as wiki is concerned you can look at hundreds of wiki sites that have no credibility because communities running wild and not adhering to any policies on quality. In light of that we do admit when we are not sure and when we arent we dont state content just because it could, possibly, might be true. When content provides for the facts thats what is placed. We do know Ichigo has never expressed any romantic feelings for anyone in the series. We dont claim to know that he has hollow powers and therefore without sufficient information until such time as he is shown or stated as definitely having such powers we wont list it. As far Ichigo's powers are concerned is was explained early on that both zangetsu and hollow ichigo are both parts of ichigo's power sharing one body (Chapter 218, page 23). This issue is further mentioned upon both merging together before ichigo learns the final getsuga tensho, as well as the consequences of its use and what will happen to his powers (Chapter 411, page 2-12; Chapter 420, page 3-11; Chapter 421, page 3). There is no question that with the loss of his powers went everything he had, also There is no question that ichigo had no spiritual powers at all for 17 months that is explained from the onset of the previous arc. The basic point is you cant assume based on ambiguous comments that could mean many things, depending on how you interpret it. You wanted community consensus well that was decided on a while ago by the members who choose to be involved on a chat conference shortly after the comment was made. The consensus was thats not what kugo meant as his own powers were never explained. You can assume whatever you choose but if its not backed by the content it doesnt go onto the articles. Thats really my whole take on this discussion.-- Go ahead and file that complaint with wikia. Just go to and send in your message. I would ask for either Dopp or Tim. I usually get the best responses from them and they are usually the fastest to reply. Though if Sannse is back, you may want to talk to her. Just make sure you have a verified email adress in your preferences. It will take about 2-3 business days to get a reply. But here, let me save you the time and just give you the message they will send you. "Hi Silverix! Thank you for contacting wikia. While we would like if all wikis could be a great place for discussion, we do allow the individual wikis a great deal of freedom. There is nothing in our terms of use against cutting off a discussion. We would advise that if you don't like that wiki, you just not go there. Best " Thats the response you are likely to get. For the record, I used to be an administrator on Wikia's central hub. I know the terms of use quite well. You can leave now.--